Alone
by BlueMoon-Heart
Summary: Theifshipping. Marik finds Bakura hurt and brings him home. Marik believes that all people are meant to be alone. Bakura wont tell Marik who hurt him or why. Family is not that much help. Maybe the past is not always your fault, but you still have to fix it to protect those you care about. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Me: "This is my first fan fiction to be shown to others!" *Squeals*

Bakura: "Bloody hell. Quinn, do u mind not making my ear drums bleed."

Me: "Sorry Bakura. Anyways please enjoy!"

* * *

Chapter 1

Marik Ishtar was sitting alone in his apartment. He looked at the window and saw some kids playing baseball. Marik chuckled to himself. He always found the carefree living of children to be funny. The kids would grow-up together, go through school together, and then graduate together. After that they would move out of there parents, thinking they no longer need parents watching over them, but soon they would learn the hard truth of the world. You were alone.

* * *

It was late at night, as Marik walked home from the work. He hated his job. People always had some kind of complaint. The sad part was that it was always the same people complaining. 'If the didn't like the place why did they keep coming back?' Marik thought to himself. Marik decided to take a detour through a park on his way home.

The park was deserted at this time of night. Marik liked being alone, and he felt this way as he walked through the park. There was a slight breeze flowing through his blond hair. He smiled to himself. What a nice, quiet night it was.

"Damn it!"

Marik glared towards the source of his disturbance. He saw a white haired man, gripping on to a tree for support. He looked up at Marik and their eyes caught. Marik and his eyes were locked until he heard a cry of pain. Marik realized the sound had come from the white haired man. Marik went over to the man in time to catch him before he fell to the ground.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Ugh…" The white haired man raised his head to look at Marik. That's when Marik saw the cuts and bruises covering his face. Marik then looked at the rest of the man to see blood seeping through the man's clothes.

"What happened to you?" Then the white haired man fell unconscious.

* * *

The white haired man woke up in a unfamiliar place. He sat up and took in his surroundings. He sat on a small bed, with midnight blue colored sheets. The room he was in was small with little furniture. There was a dresser, a desk, and a bookshelf. He looked down at his self and saw that his was wearing no clothes. He immediately looked around the room to see if his clothes were anywhere in sight. As he was looking around he heard a knocked at the bedroom door. Marik walked in carrying a tray with some scrambled eggs, toast, and some apple juice.

"Good you are awake. How are you feeling?" Marik handed the tray to him.

"Who are you and what am I doing here?"

Marik smirked, "Excuse myself, my name is Marik Ishtar. You are here because I found you in the park dripping in you own blood. You passed out there, so I brought you to my home and cleaned up your cuts. Anything else?"

"Yes, where are my clothes?"

Marik chuckled, "They are drying. I washed them last night , because they were covered in blood. Till they dry you can put on some of my clothes. I'm sure I have something that will fit you." Marik walked over to his dresser and pulled out some black sweat pants and a blue shirt. He threw them onto the bed. "Once you are done eating, you can change into those clothes." Marik began to walked out of the room, but stopped at the door and turned around to face him. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Bakura Takishima"

Marik then left to leave the room. Bakura looked at the door then down at his food. 'Might as well and eat.'

* * *

Bakura walked out of the bedroom, fully dressed and carrying the tray. He walked down the hallway until he reached, what looked like, one giant room. To his right was the living room, to his left was the dinning room, and farther left was the kitchen. Sitting at the dinning room table was Marik, staring down into the coffee cup. Marik looked up to see Bakura standing in the door way. Bakura walked over to the table and set the tray on top of the table.

"How are you feeling Bakura?" Marik said, looking up towards him.

"Fine. Do you have a cigarette ?"

"No. Are you going to tell me what happened to you last night?"

Bakura glared at Marik, "That is none of your bloody business."

Marik chuckled, "Very well. Would you go sit down on the couch? I would like to check your wounds, and to replace your bandages." Bakura gave Marik a weird look, but then walk over toward the couch and sat down. Marik left the room and came back with a first aid kit. He sat down next to Bakura on the couch. "Take off your shirt." Bakura did as he was told. The were was a bandaged wrapped around his waist. Marik started to take the bandage off. When he was done he put some rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball and placed it on Bakura's cut. Bakura hissed in pain as Marik cleaned the cut. When he finished he bandaged him back up. Marik did this with the cuts on Bakura's face and arms as well.

"There that should do for now." Marik put the supplies back in the first aid kit. "You should go home and rest, make sure you change the bandages every few hours. You clothes should be dried by now, let me go get them so you can change."

Marik left the room, and came back a few seconds later with Bakura's clothing's. Marik handed the clothes to Bakura. "I have to go to work now. Once you have changed, you can let yourself out." Marik walked over toward the front door. "Goodbye Bakura"

Marik walked out of the door and down the street. Once he came home tonight, he would alone once again.

* * *

Me: "Yay! The first chapter is done! What do you think Bakura?"

Bakura: "Why am I dieing in it?"

Me: "Shhh, I cant tell you, that would ruin the story. Please rate and review."


	2. Chapter 2

Me: "Hey Bakura, can I have another friend live with us?"

Bakura: "Quinn who did you invite to our house?" *Glares*

Me: "Ah! Nobody! Please enjoy the story!"

* * *

Chapter 2

Marik had just finished his shift at his job. He was walking back toward his apartment. Today he was taking he normal route, instead of the one that led through the park. He walked down the sidewalk, glaring at nothing in particular. He hated his job with a burning passion. The hours were long, the pay was crap, and the people that he had to deal with were enough to make him want to commit a crime.

Marik was walking by a small ally way , when out of the corner of his light purple eyes, he saw a familiar puff of white hair. He walked over to the man who was laying on a makeshift bed of newspaper, with his blue coat sprawled on him. He seem to be asleep.

Marik started to nudge him with his foot. "Hey, Bakura was it? Come on, wake up."

Bakura slowly opened on eye and looked up at Marik. "What do you want?"

"Do you have a place to sleep tonight?"

Bakura slowly sat up, wincing at the pain that it brought him. "What do you think I was doing, when you came and woke me up?"

Marik sighed, "Look if you want a nice, warm place to sleep, come with me."

Bakura looked at Marik as he slowly began to walked away. Bakura really want to sleep in a nice place again. So he quickly got up, ignoring the pain that it brought him, and followed Marik down the street.

* * *

They both walked into Marik's apartment. Marik walked into the kitchen. Bakura unsure of what to do with his self stayed standing by the door. He heard Marik moving around in the kitchen, but couldn't see inside. After about ten minutes Marik came to the dining room and placed two plates on the table. Bakura looked over to see both plates containing two sandwiches and a handful of potato chips. Marik sat down at the table, with a plate of food in front of him. Marik looked over at Bakura, noticing him just standing around. "Bakura."

Bakura looked over towards Marik. Marik smirked, "You know I don't need two plates of food. The other plate is for you. Come sit down and eat."

Bakura didn't hesitate to almost run over towards the table, sit down, and quickly grab the sandwich and start to eat. Marik gave a light chuckled, and then started back on his sandwich once more.

Bakura finished eating, while Marik was still eating. Bakura sat quietly and waited till Marik had finished eating. When Marik finished eating, he stood up and grabbed both of the plates. He walked into the kitchen and washed the dishes. When he was done he walked over to Bakura. He put his hand on Bakura's face and ran a finger over a bandage, earning a wince from Bakura. "How are your injuries?"

"Fine."

Marik sighed, "Go sit back on the couch, and take off your shirt. I'm going to change your bandages." Marik walked out of the room, while Bakura went and sat on the couch, with his shirt off. Marik came back with the first aid kit. He sat next to Bakura and started to change his bandages. Bakura watched Marik change his bandages.

"Marik, where am I going to sleep tonight?"

Marik looked up towards Bakura. "I told you that you could sleep here, again. If you are asking where you will sleep in this apartment, I guess you can sleep in the my bed since your wounds aren't heal."

Bakura smiled down at the Marik. "Thanks." A slight blush started to creep its way into Marik's face. He looked at Bakura's smiling face. Marik thought that his face looked beautiful with a smile. It was like he couldn't even see the many bandages on Bakura.

Marik shook his head slightly, bringing him back to reality. "Your welcome." He looked back down at what he was doing. He finished bandaging up Bakura. "Come on, let me get you a change of clothes to sleep in." Marik walked out of the room, with Bakura closed behind him. They walked into Marik's bedroom. Marik went and pulled out a change of clothes for Bakura. He handed the clothes over to Bakura. "Here, once you change you can go ahead and lay down." Marik walked over to the door. "Goodnight." He shut the door behind him.

* * *

Bakura woke up and slowly sat up. He looked around the room as he slowly started to remember what happened last night. He smiled at himself as he thought about Marik. He had found him on the street, twice, and had brought him back to his apartment, twice. Most people thought he was just street scum, and never even gave him a second glance, but Marik had gave him a nice, warm place to lay and was helping his wounds heal.

Bakura walked into the dinning room, with a smile on his face. Marik looked up at Bakura as he walked in. Marik felt a blush coming back on his face. Marik quickly composed himself. He smiled back at Bakura. "I'm guessing you had a goodnight sleep last night?

Bakura chuckled, "Yes, thank you again. I was actually able to relax while I slept."

Marik chuckled as well, "Bakura there is some food in the kitchen. You can go make yourself a plate if you like."

Bakura gave Marik another smile as he practically ran to the kitchen to make himself a plate. He was soon at the table attacking the plate of food that he had made. Marik watched Bakura eating with a smile on his face. Bakura was completely unaware of this. Marik drank from his mug, thinking to himself. 'Why am I so happy that somebody is spending breakfast with me?' Marik pondered this for a little while as he watched Bakura eat.

Bakura finished eating and looked over towards Marik smiling widely. Then Bakura's smile slowly started to fade away. Marik noticed this and question it. Marik was about to ask what was wrong, until Bakura answered it for him. "Well I guess I should be going. See you later Marik." Bakura got up and started to walk towards the front door.

Marik quickly got up and grabbed Bakura's arm. "Wait."

Bakura looked down at Marik's hand, confusion staining his face. "What's wrong?"

"Where do you think you are doing? Do you have a home to go back to?"

Bakura looked at Marik, "No, I don't have a home."

Marik released his grip from Bakura's arm. "If you don't have a home, you are welcome to stay with me." Marik looked up towards Bakura, to see his brown eyes smiling.

Bakura looked down at Marik, "Thank you." Bakura and Marik just stood there for a little a while looking at each other unsure of what to say. Bakura was the first to break the gaze. He turned towards the clock at checked the time. "Hey Marik, are you going to be late to work?"

Marik chuckled, "Naw, today is Sunday, so I actually have the day off."

"O, where do you work anyways?"

"I work at a clothing store. I'm the person that helps people find items, put out new clothes, organize, and so on so forth."

"God that sounds boring."

Marik rolled his eyes, "It is, but it's a job. Since I'm off of work today, why don't we go shopping for some basic items for you?"

Bakura smile increased, "Cool, can we go now?"

Marik chuckled. "Yea."

* * *

Marik and Bakura got back home around lunch time. The were carrying bags, filled with the items that Marik had brought for Bakura. They sat the bags down on the floor as they walked in. Marik flopped down on the couch, "God I hate shopping."

Bakura smirked and walked over towards the kitchen. "I didn't like that one store it smelled like fish. Hey since you have done so much for me while don't I make us lunch?"

Marik released a sigh, "Thanks, make whatever you like."

Bakura walked into the kitchen and began to look around for something to cook. He found some chicken legs in the freezer. He decided that it would be nice to have some meat. He went to pre-heat the oven. While he waited, Bakura took out the chicken and placed it on a baking pan. When the oven had finished pre-heating, Bakura slid then baking pan into the oven. He set a timer for the chicken.

He walked out of the kitchen and sat next to Marik. "I have some chicken cooking in the oven.'

"Thanks."

Marik looked over at Bakura. He had been wondering what had happen to hurt him so badly, but he felt that it would be to soon to answer. So instead he asked, "Hey Bakura, I was wondering, do you have any family?"

Bakura looked over at Marik and sighed, "Yeah, I have a twin brother, but I haven't seen him in years. My parents died in a car crash a few years ago. What about you?"

Marik looked at Bakura, "My parents died when I was still young, I have and older sister Isis, but I haven't seen her in years either."

Bakura put his hand on Marik's cheek. Marik let his face be held by Bakura. Marik laid his hand on top of Bakura's, as his face slowly starting to turn red. "So I guess we are both alone then." Marik nodded to Bakura. Bakura started to slowly bring Marik's face to his. Bakura placed his forehead against Marik's. "Marik…."

Beep! Beep! Beep! The timer went off and Bakura let go of Marik's face and slowly got up to get the chicken. Bakura found the chicken to be fully cooked. He took the chicken out and turned off the oven. He called out to Marik that the food was done. Marik got up and went to sit down at the dinning room table. Bakura sat a plate in front of Marik, before he sat down to eat his lunch.

They both started to eat, with only one thought going through there head. 'What the hell just happened?'

* * *

Marik and Bakura spent the rest of the day talking to each other. Trying to learn more about each other. Marik had made them dinner that night. Once they had finished eating and had cleaned up their mess, they got ready for bed.

Bakura and Marik changed into there night clothes. Marik went to lay on the couch while Bakura went to lay on the bed. After awhile Bakura found himself unable to fall asleep. So he got up and wander into the living room, where he saw a sleeping Marik. He didn't like the idea of Marik sleeping on the couch, after all he had done for him. Bakura walked over towards Marik and slowly pick him up. He carried him to the bedroom. Bakura laid Marik on the bed and covered him up. Bakura then went to the couch and found sleep to be calling to him.

* * *

Me: "Well weren't you the sweetest thing Bakura."

Bakura: "Quiet Quinn."

Marik: "Hey Quinn, thanks for letting me stay over."

Bakura: "What in the hell are you doing here Marik! Quinn, why did you invite him! Marik come here so I can ring your neck!

Me: "NO! Don't fight!

Marik: "Please rate and review, and stay tune for the next chapter."


	3. Chapter 3

Me: "Hey Bakura, I can't seem to concentrate while in trying to type the story."

Bakura: "Does it have something to do with you older brother babbling on while you type?"

Marik: "Silly kitty, its because she can't stop imagining me shirtless."

Bakura: "Marik! I'm going to strangle you!"

Me: "Not again… please enjoy the story."

* * *

One month had passed since Bakura had began to live with Marik. Marik had liked the white haired man from the start and still did, even though he had started to act like I totally different person.

Marik was quietly sitting the park, as he took a rest from walking home. He looked over towards the spot in which he had found Bakura beaten and bloody. "Was that really just a month ago?" Marik wonder towards the spot and touch the tree. He had found living with somebody to be quiet satisfying. He hadn't lived with anybody since he moved out of his home after high school.

Marik had took the first impression of Bakura a little to strongly though. When they had met, Marik thought that Bakura was shy and timid, but after about a week he found that act to slowly disappear. Bakura started to play jokes on Marik. He had his mind in the gutter, always finding a way to twist whatever Marik said into a pass. Bakura would make fun of the things Marik would do, never letting him just relax.

Marik smiled to himself. Though Bakura acted like that, Marik would also catch Bakura being caring. Marik would always talk to Bakura and he would always listen. Bakura would help Marik whenever he truly needed it. He did kind things more often than not, but there was one thing that he did that made Bakura really special to him. Marik often had nightmares where he would wake up screaming and shaking in fear. Bakura would always run into his room, and softly soothed him until he fell asleep.

* * *

Marik arrived home to see Bakura cooking dinner once again. Marik knew without even sniffing the air that it was some kind of meat. Marik chuckled, 'That's all he ever eats.'

"Marik your home kinda late. Did something happened at work?" Bakura asked as he stepped into the dinning room, looking at Marik.

"Naw, I just took a side trip through the park."

Bakura cocked an eyebrow, "Meeting some cute girl?"

Marik blushed, "What! No! I just felt like looking at the nature their."

Bakura chuckled, "Find don't tell me the unlucky girl's name." Bakura walked back into the kitchen.

Marik stormed into the kitchen. "Unlucky! UNLUCKY! Being with me would be the best thing to happen to that girl!"

Bakura smirked, "So you admit there is a girl." Marik stood there dumbstruck, Bakura just loved messing with him. Bakura started to chuckle under his breath, "Well what am I talking about, like you could even get a girlfriend."

Marik started to shake out of anger, Bakura would tease him like this almost every night. Marik doesn't like to argue, but he thought that Bakura must love it, or at least love making him angry. Marik knew he got angered very quickly, but he couldn't help it. He would start to yell, and say things he didn't entirely like, but it wasn't like it used to be. It used to be when ever Marik would even be annoyed he would just go up and punch the person who was bothering him.

Marik slowly dropped his head down and forced himself to stop shaking. He stood there trying to calm himself. Bakura noticed that Marik had stopped the fight sooner than he usually did. Bakura put a soft hand on Marik's shoulder. Marik looked up and shrugged Bakura's hand away. "Bakura would you please finish making dinner, I'm quite hungry."

Bakura sighed, "Yea, why don't you go clean up, the food is almost done." Marik walked out of the room. Bakura started to make his and Marik's plates up. Bakura knew something had happened at work, Marik was usually in more control. Bakura placed the plates on the table and called Marik.

Marik walked into the dinning room and sat in front of his plate. He began to eat slowly. Bakura watched as he ate. He wanted to know what had happened to him today. "Marik, how was work?"

Marik looked up at him, anger still clearly ringing his eyes. "It was fine."

"No it wasn't, that is bloody obvious. Just tell me Marik."

Marik scowled at Bakura, "Go to hell, you arse."

Bakura knew Marik was stubborn , and he knew that he would not tell him now because of the argument, so Bakura was going to force it out.

Bakura stood up and walked over to where Marik was eating. Marik looked up at Bakura, with now a mixture of anger and confusing in his eyes. Bakura quickly sat on Marik's lap, legs on either side of him, facing towards him. He pulled both of Marik's wrist into his hand. "What is wrong Marik?"

At this point Marik was squirming, trying to free himself from Bakura, but Bakura had a strong grip, and weighed a lot more than Marik. "Get off of me!"

Bakura grabbed Marik by the chin and forced him to look at him. "What happened at work today Marik?"

Marik started to thrash about, trying to remove Bakura from him. As he was thrashing about the chair was thrown from under them. Marik and Bakura fell to the floor, knocking the breath out of Marik. Bakura still hovered above Marik. "Tell me."

Marik glared at Bakura, "Fine! A bunch of snobby girls, came into the store today, and found it amusing to flirt with me, and then tell me off, when I tried to flirt back! I was so EFFin embarrassed! I felt like a complete donkey!"

Bakura smirked, "So I guess it was a bad idea to joke about you not being able to get a girlfriend, huh?"

Marik looked up at that smirk of Bakura's. God how much he hated, but also loved his smirked. "Yea. Now. Get. Off. Of. Me."

Bakura did as he was told, and helped Marik up as well. They went back to their dinner and began to joke as they ate.

When they had finished eating, Marik washed the dishes, while Bakura left the room for a minute. When Bakura came back, he was carrying something in a brown paper bag. When Marik had finished up cleaning the kitchen he walked over to Bakura and pointed at the bag. "What is that?"

Bakura smirked, he pulled a bottle of whiskey out of the bag and placed it on the table. "You don't have to work tomorrow, right? Why don't we forget those dumb girls, and have a good night drinking?"

Marik raised an eyebrow, and chuckled, "Usually I would say no to drinking the night away, but tonight I might as well and unwind."

Bakura and Marik began drink to there hearts content. Marik was drinking just as much as Bakura, but was feeling the affect of the alcohol way more than Bakura. Marik and Bakura spent the night joking around, and really just having a good time, but then Marik started to act weird.

"Bakura, when are you going to leave me?"

Bakura looked up at Marik, confusion in his eyes. "I didn't know you wanted me to leave Marik."

Marik looked at the table. "Its not like I want you to leave, but you will eventually, right? I mean, soon you will leave, saying you will come and visit, but then you only do that a few times before I completely disappear from your life."

Bakura eyes went from confusion to sympathy. He knew what was happening in his head. He was abandoned. There is no telling how long he lived here alone, nobody ever visiting, being stuck in runt. Marik obvious had issues with being alone, but never bothered to make a friend, thinking that they will leave him in the end.

Marik stood from his chair and started to walk passed Bakura. "Forget about what I said."

Bakura jumped from his chaired and pushed Marik into the wall, putting his hands on either sides of him. "I'm not going to leave you, I promise. Just like you, you're the last person I have left and I'm not giving you up. So you will just have to deal with me." Bakura gave his signature smirked at Marik.

Marik stood there looking over Bakura, trying to understand what he just said. '_I'm not going to leave you.' How long had Marik waited to hear those words from somebody. Before Marik could second guess himself, he move towards Bakura and smashed his lips against Bakura's._

_Bakura was frozen in shock as Marik's lips moved against his. Of all the things he thought Marik was going to do at that moment, a kiss was not one of them. Marik had placed his hands on Bakura's shoulders, and he continued to kiss him. _

_Bakura had stood their frozen as Marik had kissed him, and was still frozen as Marik removed his lips from Bakura's. Marik hung his head, "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean t-to do that t-to you." Marik started to remove his hands from Bakura's shoulders, when everything began to click for Bakura._

_Marik had kissed him and he had enjoyed it. He had liked the feeling of Marik's soft lips against his own. He felt Marik slowly removing his hands from his own shoulders, but he wasn't going to allow that. Bakura reached to the back of Marik's head and griped it, pulling Marik's lips back to his. Marik was only shocked for a moment before he started to move his lips with Bakura's._

_Marik put his hand back on Bakura's shoulder, while the other moved up to cup Bakura's face. Bakura's hand started to intertwine itself in Marik's blond hair, while his other hand snaked around Marik's waist, gripping him closer. Bakura began to nibble on Marik's lower lip, making him gasp. Bakura took this chance to slip his tongue into Marik's mouth. Marik moaned softly as he felt the warm tongue explore his moist cavern._

_Soon Bakura and Marik had to break away, the need for air becoming to much. Bakura laid his forehead against Marik's. "I will be at your side Marik. As long as you will have me."_

_Marik smiled, "Then you are going to be stuck with me for a long time."_

* * *

_Me: "I made it a little to corny at the end, but I needed to get the point across."_

_Bakura: "Why do you right theses things about me and that Bloody Egyptian ."_

_Marik: "Yea, why am so Effin pathetic?"_

_Bakura: "And why am I so corny, 'I not going to leave you', What is with that?"_

_Me: *Sigh* "Well at least there being mean to me, and not each other."_

_Marik: "Please rate and review, she greatly appreciates it."_


	4. Chapter 4

Me: "Yay! Chapter four is now here! Before I began this chapter I would like to send thanks to 'Miss Macabre Grey' I will try to keep in mind all the helpful things you say. I don't notice these things until somebody points them out. Thanks!"

Bakura: "She is practically jumping off of the walls, because of people's nice comments."

Marik: "Yeah, it gives her determination to write or something…"

Me: "Yep, I'm so happy to be praised, well on to the story!"

* * *

Marik awoke with a groan. He hade drank a little to much last night, his head was throbbing in pain. Even though he had drank a lot the night before it was not enough to erase that night events. Marik remember the make out session he and Bakura had shared, only causing his face to flush red.

Marik became aware of the extra warmth on his backside. He slowly turned to the warmth, to find Bakura laying down beside him, with his arms wrapped protectively around Marik. Marik's face became beat red. Their clothes were still on so it wasn't like they had done anything embarrassing, but he had forgotten that he had asked Bakura to lay with him last night.

Marik looked up to Bakura's sleeping face, he looked peaceful. Marik reached his hand up, and placed it upon Bakura's cheek. He let his fingers skim over Bakura's cheek bone, across his forehead, down his nose, and then over his lips. Marik remembered those lips, he loved the way they felt, the way they had moved against his, Marik smiled.

Marik slowly wriggled his way out of Bakura's hold, and stood up next to the bed. He looked down at Bakura and chuckled, he really did look peaceful as he slept. Marik walked to his kitchen and pulled out some pots and pans along with some food to cook.

He began to cook, the darker part of his mind began to take over. Marik started to wonder if Bakura would even remember last night, and even if he did, would he even admit it. Marik liked the idea of being with Bakura. He didn't want their relationship to stay in friendship, not when he had felt beyond that.

Marik sighed, he knew that if Bakura just wanted to stay friends, he would do that. Marik knew he would be disappointed, but the he would still have somebody around. Marik continue to make dinner with a frown on his face.

Marik pulled out a plate and started to place the bacon that he had finished cooking on the plate. He began piling on the bacon, cooking the whole pack, not feeling really in the mode for cooking, or eating. As he was finishing up the last pieces of bacon, a pale, slender hand took a strip of bacon and placed it in his mouth.

Marik turned around to find, a grinning Bakura, chewing on a piece of bacon. "Mmmm, this is a great piece of bacon, thanks Marik."

"Yea, thanks," Marik had finished up the rest of the bacon, and pushed the plate towards Bakura. "Help yourself, I'm going to take a shower." Marik walked out before Bakura could react.

Marik took his shower, changed into some fresh clothes, and walked into the dinning room. He saw Bakura resting his head in his hands, the plate of bacon still full next to him.

Bakura looked up to see Marik standing in the doorway, his hair still damp from the shower, and his lips still turned down into a frown. Bakura felt like screaming profanities, and beating against the wall. Why was Marik so upset? Bakura though that he would awake to a grinning maniac, instead he found quite the opposite.

"Bakura, I thought you said you liked the bacon."

"I did, until I saw you acting depressed."

Marik cocked an eyebrow, "How does me being depressed have an effect on the bacon?"

Bakura shook his head, "You just don't get it do you?" Bakura walked over towards Marik, "It effects me, my ability to enjoy the bacon. I awoke in your bed, and I slowly began to remember what happened last night and I couldn't stop grinning. I come in here, expecting to see the same thing happening to you, but instead you looked like you were about to curl up in a ball and stay there!" Bakura said, his voice getting louder with each word, till he was almost screaming.

Marik stared at him, his eyes wide in shock. He hadn't expected Bakura to act this way. He stood there frozen, eyes locked with Bakura's. "I-I'm sorry." Marik whispered.

Bakura sighed, "You don't have to apologize, just tell me why you are so depressed."

Marik ducked his head down, suddenly becoming interested with his feet. "I-I thought you were going t-to be to drunk, to remember anything, a-and even if you did remember t-that you wouldn't admit it." Marik felt like his chest was going to explode, he was so nervous of what was going to happen-

Marik felt something hit him upside the head, he looked up to see Bakura grinning at him. "You are dumber than I thought."

Marik was about to open his mouth to protest, when he felt Bakura's lips smash against his own. Marik stood startled for only a moment before he returned the kiss. The kiss was sweet, as it represented something more. To them, this represented that maybe they didn't have to be so alone.

* * *

Marik and Bakura had spent the day, holding on to each other, giving sweet kisses, and talking to each other, about miscellaneous things. They were afraid that if they left the other, that they would run off. Neither had realized how much the fear of loosing one another was so strong in them, until this point.

Marik was now sitting on the couch, his legs draped across Bakura's lap, there fingers intertwined. They had sat down after dinner to watch some blood filled movie. Marik would watch the movie with disinterest, while Bakura would make joke every time somebody was killed, which would send Marik into a laughing fit, along with Bakura.

Once the movie had finished Marik let out a yawn. Bakura looked over at the sound, and smirked, "You tired already Marik?"

Marik looked over towards Bakura, "Yea, plus its getting late and I need to go to work tomorrow."

Marik stood up, and started to leave the room, but he stopped at the doorway, and looked over towards Bakura, a slight pink dusting his cheeks. "Umm Bakura, would you…umm… like to… lay with me…tonight?"

Bakura chuckled, "I would love to Marik." Bakura looked and saw Mark's face become crimson red. Bakura chuckled once again. "I know that you meant sleep only, nothing else." Bakura saw Marik's face slowly faded back to its normal color. Marik started to walk towards his room. Bakura stayed sitting on the couch, silently laughing to himself. He liked the way Marik was so shy, but yet straight forward. It really was an interesting mixed. Bakura knew that Marik was not ready to do anything sexually, at least not yet.

Bakura figures out that Marik just simply wanted him to lay next to him, while he held him through the night.

Bakura stood from the couch, and walked to the bedroom. When he got there he found something that brought a smile to his face. Marik was already in the bed, sheets curled around him, as he rested on his side. Bakura decided he also wanted to join him. Bakura striped off his pants, leaving his shirt and boxers on. He climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Marik. He heard a quiet sigh escape Marik as he pulled the boy closer. Bakura laid his head down, and felt a shiver run through the Marik as his hot breath ran over the back of Marik's neck.

Marik smiled to himself, as he felt himself becoming comfortably warm, as Bakura embraced him. "Thanks Bakura, I will see you later."

Bakura smiled to himself, "Yea goodnight Marik, I'll attack you later."

Marik chuckled, "Will see about that." Those were the last words exchanged before both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Bakura was sitting on the couch, watching some random show on the television. He had some lasagna cooking in the oven. He was just waiting patiently for his boyfriend, Marik, to come home. They had been going out for about three months now, and Bakura had enjoyed every moment of it.

Their relationship had changed, but stayed the same. Bakura still teased Marik, but just in a different aspect. He no longer joked about girls, but rather about Marik and him sleeping together. Marik still had his temper, but he was laughing more and more at the jokes. They had both began to sleep in the same bed, even though nothing had ever happened.

Bakura knew that soon Marik would come to him, and he knew that he would enjoy that night very much. Each night before they went to bed they would always have a make out secession. Each time, they would become more and more, and Bakura knew that the wait was coming to an end-

Bakura's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at the door. Bakura stood up and walked over towards the door. He opened it to see a women, with teal colored eyes and brunette hair.

"Can I help you?" Bakura asked.

The women looked at Bakura, confusion clearly staining her eyes. "Doesn't Marik Ishtar live here?"

Bakura raised his an eyebrow, unsure of what to make of the conversation. "Yea. If you are looking for him, he's not here at the moment. He hasn't come home from work yet."

"Oh, do you know when he should be back?"

Bakura looked her up and down, not sure if the women could be trusted, "Yeah, actually in a couple of minutes. I guess you can come inside and wait if you like."

The women smiled at him, "Thank you." she walked inside and looked around the apartment.

Bakura watched her for a moment, before heading to the kitchen to check on the lasagna. When he returned he found the women still standing there. She turned around to face Bakura. "This is a nice little apartment you and Marik have. Though I was unaware that this apartment had more than one bedroom."

Bakura chuckled, "It only has one bedroom, we share it."

The women raised her eyebrows in confusion, "It must be weird sharing a bedroom, with your room mate."

Bakura laughed in an evil delight, "I actually enjoy sharing a bedroom with my boyfriend."

The women's eyes went wide with shock. She hadn't expect something, such as the word boyfriend to escape his mouth. "What is your name?" She hissed.

Bakura looked over at her and smirked, "My name is Bakura Takishima. What is yours?"

The women glared at him, "My name is Isis Ishtar. I am Marik's older sister."

* * *

Me: "Now the story truly begin!"

Bakura: "About bloody time, I was beginning to get bored."

Marik: "Why is my sister in the story now? This isn't going to be good for me is it?"

Me: "Maybe."

Bakura: "When is Quinn ever nice in her stories?"

Me: "Hey! Just because I make the ride bumpy doesn't mean all my stories end that way, some have happy endings."

Marik: "Whatever. Please rate and review, and stay tuned for the next chapter!"


	5. Chapter 5

Me: "Yes it's a stepping stone, chapter five!"

Marik: "I'm proud of you Quinn!" *Hugs*

Bakura: "Marik, I suggest you get off of her this instant!

Marik: "Don't wanna."

Bakura: "Fine, but I'm going to go and color all your clothing neon pink."

Marik: "Noooo!"

Me: *sigh* "Please enjoy the chapter, while I go and save Marik's clothes."

* * *

Marik was walking home from work. He had not had a good day, what with those flirty girls coming back and then getting upset when he ignored them. They had stay around him for most of the day, and he was not able to relax the entire time.

Marik had arrived at his door and had started to open the door, when he heard a conversation happening in his apartment. He put his ear to the door, trying to hear what the voices were saying. He wasn't able to understand them, but he was able to pick out Bakura's voice and some women's as well.

The talking soon stopped abruptly, so Marik decided it was a good time to come into his apartment. He slowly open the door, to see two people standing in his dinning room. He first saw Bakura, who's fists were clenched tightly at his side. He then noticed the other person, and he was quickly able to recognized the women standing in front of him.

"Isis?"

The women gave him a sweet smile. "Hey little brother, it has been a while."

Marik stood their frozen, trying to make sense out of the situation. He hadn't seen his older sister in years, and had soon lost connection. Though at that moment, he was upset with her, and was unsure of what to do in this situation. He had not expected to hear from her, and let alone in person. He shook his head, bringing himself back to reality.

He looked back at his surroundings to now see Bakura sitting at he table, stabbing at a plate of lasagna, with a plate sitting in front of the chair next to him.. "Oh Bakura, I'm sorry I hadn't realized that dinner was ready." He went and sat in front of his plate of food. "Thanks Bakura." He reached across the table and placed his hand on Bakura's cheek. Bakura gave him a slight smile before returning back to his food.

Marik didn't usually show this much random affection, but he could tell that Bakura was angry about something, he could only guess that it was Isis. He heard the chair next him move, before Isis took a seat next to him. Marik slowly started to eat his food. While he and Bakura were eating, he could of sworn he saw Isis glaring at Bakura, which only made Marik more upset.

Once Marik and Bakura were finished eating, Bakura picked up the plates and went into the kitchen, obviously not wanting to be in the room. Marik knew he had to talk to his sister, but he didn't really know what to say, so he started with the obvious. "So Isis, may I ask what this surprise visit is for?"

Isis gave Marik a happy smile, "I actually have great news."

Marik sighed, "What is that?"

"I'm getting married!"

Marik's eyes went wide, he was not expecting that. He was also not expecting the hand that went in front of his face, trying to show him the ring. Marik looked at the ring, it was quite simple. It was a small diamond, with topazes surrounding it, all placed on a silver band.

Marik gave Isis a small smile, "That's great, I bet he is a great guy."

"Oh, he is and I would love for you to met him." Isis seem to be beaming at this point. "His name is Rishid, and I think you will love him."

Bakura then walked into the room and wrapped his arms around Marik. "He better not love anybody, but me."

Marik gave a slight chuckled. He knew that Bakura was just joking, but Isis didn't seem to like the joke. Marik laid his head on one of the arms that were wrapped around him. Isis raised an eyebrow. "So you two really are together?"

Marik looked at his sister. "I guess Bakura told you then."

Isis gave a nod, "Yes, though it did come as a surprise, I didn't know that you were homosexual."

Both Bakura and Marik gave a laugh at this. Once they had stop laughing, Marik smiled at his sister. "Yes, well actually I'm bisexual."

Isis was caught off guard by the sudden information, she thought she knew her little brother enough to know what sexual orientation he was. It wasn't like she disapproved, it just came as a shock. She really didn't care if Marik ended up with a man or female, but what she did care about was if Marik ended up with Bakura or not. Isis did not like the way he acted, and something about him was wrong, overall she did not like Bakura.

She tried to give her best friendly smile. "So how long have you two been together?"

Bakura was the one to answer the question. "We have been together for about a three month, but have been living together for a month more."

"Wonderful," Isis was trying her best to not look upset at the how long they had been together, "So how did you two meet?"

Both Bakura and Marik gave a visible flinch, as they recalled the night. Neither really liked remembering Bakura in such a beaten down state. Isis noticed this action, and looked at them in confusion. 'Could the night they had met really had been bad?' she thought to herself.

Bakura recovered first, "We met when we were both walking in the park, we started talking and he realized I was homeless so he said that I could stay with him. Then a month later we became a couple." Bakura tried his best to give Isis a trusting smile.

Isis decided to play along, "That's sweet." She then looked at her watch and realized the time. "Oh my, I must be getting home, or Rishid will start to worry." Isis got up from her seat and walked over towards the door. She turned back to look at them, who hadn't moved. "Bye Marik and Bakura, I'll try and come and visit again soon." She then left the apartment, hearing the word bye behind her.

Bakura let out a sigh, "I don't like her."

Marik chuckled, "It didn't look like she was very fond of you either." Marik stood from his chair and grabbed Bakura's hand. Marik started to pull him down the hallway. "But you don't have to like her. Hell, I didn't even think you two would ever meet. Anyways lets head to bed, today has just been one thing after another."

Once they had changed into their nightwear, they both laid down in the bed. Bakura pulled Marik into a small kiss. Marik was trying to heat it up, but Bakura was stopping him. Bakura pulled away to look at Marik, who had his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Sorry, we can get to the good stuff in a minute, right now I want to ask how your day was."

Marik gave Bakura a looked that said, are you crazy? Bakura saw this and began to laugh, "Well I know that seeing your sister was no walk in the park, but you said something earlier that caught my attention. You said that today has just been one thing after another, it got me curious." Bakura shrugged his shoulders.

Marik sighed, "I guess I have to tell you. Alright, you remember those girls, from about three months ago, the ones that flirted with me and then ignored me." Bakura gave a nod. "Well they came back today, and did the same thing again. This time though I didn't flirt back, so instead they got mad about that. Because of that, they wouldn't leave me alone all day. It was just so frustrating."

Bakura then gave Marik a smirk, "From the way you are describing them, they will probably be at your work tomorrow as well." Marik let out a groan. Bakura chuckled. "It will be fine, just do something that will freak them out, and then they will leave you alone."

Marik let out another whine, "Bakura if I so something like that, they will probably tell my manger, and I really don't want to get fired."

Bakura gave another chuckled, before pulling Marik against him. "I'm sure you will figure out something."

Bakura placed his lips against Marik's. Their lips began to move in unison. Marik began to travel his hands into Bakura's hair, as he licked Marik's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Marik allowed this, and soon their tongues were battling for dominance, Bakura soon won and began to search Marik's cavern. Marik moaned into the kiss. Bakura then slipped his hands down to Marik's shirt, slowly unbuttoning it.

As soon as he was finish with that task, Bakura started to run his hands up and down Marik's tanned, well built chest. Marik felt like he was on some type of high. He loved these nightly sessions with Bakura, and tonight was no different. He was beginning to loose sight of what was happening, all he could fell was pleasure. Marik was then snapped out of his high as Bakura began to tweak on of Marik's nipples.

Marik pulled away and whispered something about him having to get up early tomorrow for work. Bakura gave a small smile, a little depressed that Marik was still very shy when it came to these things. Bakura knew that he just had to be patience, so he pulled Marik back into his embraced, and soon they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Marik was at his job, it was Saturday so there were a lot of people today. Marik was putting out some new shirts they had just got. Marik's stomach started to grumble, he let out a sigh. It was around the time that he ate lunch, but he had forgotten one today. Marik was tired and hungry, and he his day was not getting better, when he heard an girls voice call out to him.

Marik turned around to see, the three girls that had flirted with him the day before. Marik really didn't want to talk to them, so he turned around and continue to lay out the shirts. The girls were not going to let him ignore them.

"Marik, Marik, look we came back."

Marik just gave a grunt in reply and continue to work. One of the girls went to stand in front of Marik and began to push her arms together in a way that made her boobs stand out. "Hey Marik you are looking as handsome as ever." She flirted.

Marik gave her no reply, so she decided to step things up. She went up to Marik and started to press her body against his. Marik tried to pull away, but the girl grabbed him by the arms. "Where are you going-?"

She was cut off by somebody else calling out Marik's name. Marik recognized the voice as the owner came into sight. Bakura came into view, with a lunch in hand, and knowing grin. He walked up to Marik and looked down at the girl, who was still pressed up against him. The girl pulled away from Marik, knowing she was going to have to wait again.

"Hey Marik, you forgot your lunch today, so I went ahead and brought you one." Bakura grinned.

Marik smiled, "Thanks Bakura, I was starting to get hungry. I'll see you at home I guess."

"Of course." Bakura then surprised Marik by pulling him in for a kiss. Marik was too shock to kiss back, and still stood frozen when Bakura pulled away. Bakura then turned to the girls, "Please leave _my boyfriend _alone, as you can see he is already taken." Bakura then walked away, with a chuckle.

The girls looked over at Marik, with wide eyes. Marik gave them a evil smile. "Did I forget to tell you all that I had a boyfriend?"

The girls didn't seem to know what to say, so they began to slowly walk away. Marik chuckled to himself, giving himself a reminder to give Bakura another thanks we he got home.

* * *

Me: "So the problem with the girls was solved, but it seems that Isis doesn't like Bakura, and she is getting married. I wonder how that will work out."

Bakura: "You know, at least I hope you do. I mean you are the author."

Marik: *Sob*

Me: "Sorry Marik, I just didn't make it in time to save you favorite shirt."

Marik: "Why? Why did this have to happen to my favorite shirt? Why did Bakura have to do that just because he was jealous?"

Bakura: "I wasn't jealous! I was just watching out for Quinn!"

Marik: "Jealous! Jealous! Jealous!"

Bakura: "Stop mocking me, before I kill you."

Me: *Sigh* "Well there they go again. Please rate and review. Stay tuned for the next chapter."


	6. Chapter 6

Me: "Marik, do you know where Bakura is?"

Marik: "I haven't seen him since that whole jealous incident."

Me: "Me too, but I thought he would be back for the next chapter." *Sobs*

Marik: "Don't worry about Quinn. I'm sure will see him soon. Everybody please enjoy the chapter!"

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE OR ARE UNDER AGE.**

* * *

Marik was smiling to himself as he walked down the street, the events of that afternoon replaying in his head. He liked when Bakura had chased those annoying girls away. Marik was shocked at first, he had never expected for Bakura to actually do something so possessive, but Marik really didn't mind. Nobody had ever claimed Marik before, so it made him fell special.

Marik was so caught up in his day dream that he didn't notice the person in front of him until he walked into him. Marik fell back, his but landing on the ground. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Marik looked up to see the man staring down at him. The man reached a hand down, and Marik took it. Marik was lifted up by the other man.

Marik looked up at the man, he noticed that the man was slightly taller than him. His hair was the same color as Marik's, as well as his skin color, his eyes seem to be blue, with a violet tent. The hair, though the same color, it was in a different style than Marik's, the hair was spiked up high.

"Thanks for the help." Marik started to brush himself off, as he was brushing himself off, he noticed the spiked hair man staring intensely at him. Marik was starting to fell a little exposed. "Well thanks, goodbye." Marik hurried down the street, not bothering to look back at the other man.

When Marik had arrived home, the incident was already pushed out of his mind. He opened the door slowly, and felt the scent of a meal being cooked. Marik gave himself another smile. Marik walked over towards the kitchen, to see Bakura standing over a pot, with a frown on his face. Marik walked up to Bakura and wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist. "What wrong Bakura?"

Bakura looked at Marik and smirked. Bakura pushed Marik against the counter, earning a gasp, which Bakura used to shove his tongue down the others throat. Marik soon recovering the shock, let himself be taken over by the kiss, letting out a small moan. Bakura pulled away, with the smirk still planted on his face. He started to chuckle.

"Marik you really are a fool. Now I got you trapped."

Marik looked up at Bakura, before giving a playful smile. "That's what you think."

Bakura stood confused, giving Marik enough time to push Bakura off of him, and pinning him to the ground of the kitchen. "Like I would let you trap me."

Bakura gave a playful growl, and tried to free himself from Marik's grip. Marik was able to stop him in mid-struggle, by placing his lips against the other's. Bakura immediately replied, and began to kiss back, his arms wrapping around Marik to pull him closer. Marik let out groan as Bakura forcefully shoved his tongue into Marik's mouth. Marik began to stroke Bakura's tongue with his own. Bakura was surprised at this action, and let out a gasp. Marik took this opportunity and quickly moved his tongue into Bakura's mouth. Bakura fought for only a second, before he allowed Marik to explore him.

As Marik was doing this, the timer for the food went off. Both Marik and Bakura jumped at the sound, breaking their lip lock. Marik looked down at Bakura and smiled. "I guess it is time to eat."

Bakura grumbled to himself as he slowly lifted Marik off of him, and stood up himself. He walked over to the cabinets and pulled out some plates and silverware. He placed the food on the plates and then served them to a waiting Marik.

Marik looked at Bakura curiously, as he saw the scowl clearly placed on his face. Marik was unsure of what to do in this situation, he didn't know why Bakura would be mad, or who he was mad at. Marik figured he might as well and ask. "Bakura, umm… Why are you in such a foul mood now?"

Bakura looked at Marik, "I'm in a foul mood because that stupid timer had to go off, and ruin the fun we were having."

Marik felt a blush creep into his cheeks. He had not been expecting Bakura to say such a thing. Bakura saw the blush on Marik's cheek, and gave Marik a grin. "Yes, it was lots of fun, but I do wish it would of lasted longer, and gone a little farther."

Marik felt his face starting to turn several shades redder. The fork full of food, fell from his hand and crashed onto the plate. Marik sat frozen. He understood what Bakura was saying, and the image was being burned into his mind.

"Hey Marik, you there?"

Marik was brought back into reality. He looked at Bakura to see a playful smirk, on his lips. Marik didn't feel like eating anymore. Marik pushed himself away from the table, and stood slowly. "Excuse me, I'm not feeling to well." Marik then left the room, without a look towards Bakura.

Marik walked himself into the only bathroom in the apartment. It was small, with the sink, with cabinets sitting under it, sitting against the same wall as the toilet, and the bath tub connecting the two walls at the end of the bathroom. Marik walked over towards the sink, and turned on the water, he then began to splash water against his face, trying to clear his thoughts.

He looked up towards the mirror, which was hanging over the sink. He noticed his face was still red, his eyes seem to be glazed over. He gripped the ends of the sink. That thought still placed in his head. Marik knew that eventually that act will happen between the two, but he had never really thought about it. The idea of himself, laying underneath Bakura, their bodies intertwined-

Marik shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts from his head. He noticed that he was gripping the sink so tightly that his knuckles were beginning to turn white, so he slowly released his hands from the sink. Marik knew that he need to calm down, but he couldn't, the thought would not leave.

Marik was so caught up in his thought that, he had jump in the air at the knocking came from the other side of the bathroom door. "Marik, Are you ok in there?" Marik could hear the concern filled voice of Bakura. Marik knew that question he wanted to ask, but was never able to, because the question made him shy.

"Hey Bakura… Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

Marik felt himself slump against the wall, near the door. He ran his hand though his hair, and let out a long sigh. "Bakura… have you ever… you know…did _that_ before?"

Bakura was standing on the opposite side of the door, and froze when he heard the question. Of all the questions Marik could of asked him, this was the one on his mind. Bakura let out a loud sigh, he was never expecting this thought to be on Marik's mind.

"Bakura, are you still out there?"

Bakura let out another sigh. "Yeah, I'm still here Marik…and to answer your other question, yes I have." Bakura placed his hands on the door, with his head hanging between his arms. "Marik that really shouldn't matter…I haven't been with anybody since I met you. So those people really don't matter… so don't worry about it."

Bakura was unsure of what to do in this situation, Bakura had never been with anybody who which he had romantic feeling for. Every person he had been with was just a night of lust, nothing more. He felt the door open. And he moved his hands away and picked up his head. He looked at Marik's face and saw his face to be flushed a deep red. "Ok, I'm sorry."

Bakura chuckled, and did something, that even caught himself a little off guard. He reached his hands out and pulled Marik into his chest, holding Marik in a loving way. Marik found himself, wrapping his arms around Bakura's back, nuzzling his head into Bakura's chest.

"You are so stupid. Marik you don't have to worry about those types of things, but since we are on the subject, have you ever done it?" Bakura chuckled, when he felt Marik go stiff in his arms. Bakura knew the answer to the question, but he wanted to put Marik on the same spot, that Marik had put on him. Bakura felt Marik shake his head against his chest.

Marik pulled away from Bakura, and gave a smile. "Why don't we go to bed, It has been a long day." Marik began to walk down the hall and into the bedroom. Bakura was falling after him. They turned away from each other as the changed into their nightwear.

Bakura let out a groan. He really didn't like laying in these clothes, but if he didn't wear them then Marik would make him sleep in on the couch. One night, when Bakura refused to sleep in the nightwear, Bakura also refused to sleep on the couch, no matter how mush Marik would push him. Marik instead stood up, grabbed his pillow and a blanket, and went to sleep on the couch instead.

Bakura and Marik went to lay in the bed. Bakura laid on his back and was looking at the ceiling. He was shocked when he felt Marik cuddle up close to him, laying his head on Bakura's chest. Bakura looked down at Marik, to see Marik looking up at him.

Marik moved his hand a crossed Bakura's chest. Bakura got a puzzled look on his face. Marik moved his hand in small circles, moving up and down Bakura's body. Bakura felt his breath hitch when he felt Marik roam his hand on Bakura's nipple. Marik stop his hand on this item, and push down lightly on it, cause a shiver to run through Bakura's body.

"Marik… what are you doing?" Bakura's voice was ruff.

"What does it look like? I know that I may not know as much as you, but that doesn't mean I don't want to do it. Do you understand?" Marik had dropped his gaze, and was now focusing on what his hand was doing.

"Are you ready to have sex?"

Marik flinched at the word, but then simply nodded his head in approval. Bakura turned himself and Marik over, so that Bakura was hovering over him. Marik felt his face turn the red at the position he was in. Bakura leaned down and planted a soft kiss to Marik.

Marik reacted fast and wrapped his hands around Bakura. Bakura started to deepen the kiss, as his hands started to unbutton Marik's top. Marik let out a gasp as he felt Bakura's hand skim across his chest, tracing his figure. As Marik let out a gasp, Bakura moved his mouth to Marik's neck.

He began to kiss a trail down his neck. Bakura stopped in the crook were the neck and shoulder met. Bakura began to suck lightly, causing a shudder to come from Marik's body. Bakura started to nibble the stop sweetly, and Marik felt his mind becoming clouded. Once Bakura had finished, he lifted his head, and looked down at the love mark he had created.

"You are mine." Bakura started to remove his own shirt, along with Marik's. Marik felt a thought cross over his head. 'He really is possessive.'

**WARINING: LEMON STARTS NOW.**

Bakura started to grin their hips together, and Marik let out a small groan of pleasure. Bakura smirked down at Marik, and continue the action. He found Marik gripping the sheets, he face turned away, with his eyes tightly closed. Bakura began to kiss down Marik's chest, stopping for a brief moment to kiss and suck slightly on Marik's nipples, earning another moan.

Bakura kissed his way down, until he reached the pants line. He slowly pulled of the pants, along with the underwear. He looked at Marik's harden member, and then looked up at Marik, who was staring down at him with a look of lust. Bakura took the member in his hand, and gave it a slight lick, before putting the whole thing in his mouth.

Marik gave a slight scream at the action. Bakura began to bobs his head up and down, earning cries from his partner. He moved his tongue around the shaft, and over the slit. He started to suck lightly, before he started to steady increase the action. Marik felt his end approaching quickly. Bakura knew as well with the all the quiet screams Marik was giving. Bakura stopped right before he could climax, earning a whine from Marik.

"Be patient." Marik nodded as a reply. Bakura reached under the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. Marik stared at it in amazement, trying to figure out when Bakura hide the item. Bakura gave a slight chuckle. "I wanted to be prepared." he gave a slight shrug.

He squeezed the contents evenly on his fingers, while Marik watched with slight fear. He propped Marik's hips up, and put his fingers by Marik's entrance. He looked at Marik who gave him a approving nod. Bakura slid his fingers around the entrance, before sticking a single finger in. Marik gave a gasp at the intrusion.

Bakura bent down and started to suck lightly at Marik's nipples, trying to get Marik to think about the pleasure and not the pain, as he added a second finger. It seem to have worked, until Bakura stated to scissor his finger, that's when Marik started to breath out in pain. Bakura continue the action until he felt Marik relax. That's when Bakura added the third finger. Bakura started to curl his finger into an angle, trying to find that spot that will take the pain away form Marik. "B- Bakura!" Bakura knew he had found Marik's prostate.

Bakura continue stretching Marik., until he felt Marik start to thrust himself on to Bakura's fingers. Bakura smirked to himself, knowing that Marik was ready. Bakura pulled out his fingers, which cause Marik to give a whine. Bakura chuckled as he removed his pants and underwear, exposing himself to the cold air. He began to evenly coat his member with lube as he placed himself between Marik's legs. Bakura placed his member at the front of Marik entrance. He looked down at Marik, who once again, nodded his head to continue.

Bakura started to slowly enter Marik, Marik gave a cry a of pain. Once Bakura was fully sheathed inside of Marik, he bent down to kiss Marik. The continue to kiss giving Marik enough time to get used to the intrusion. After a few minutes Marik let out a cry, "Bakura… please."

Bakura understood, and slowly began to pull out, till only the tip was left in, and then slowly pushed back in. Marik let out a whimper, as Bakura continue to re-angle himself as he tries to find Marik's prostate.

"Ah! Bakura!" Bakura knew he had found Marik's prostate. He began to trust harder at the spot, earning cries of please every time. His breath began to quicken, as well as Marik's. Bakura began to trust harder and harder into Marik, hitting the spot that always made Marik scream. Marik felt himself reaching his climax, and he voiced this to Bakura. Bakura understood, as he placed his hand firmly around Bakura's member, and started pumping in rhyme with his thrusts. Marik soon let out a scream, as he released into Bakura's hand, and over their chests. Bakura gave a few more thrust, before he also came inside of Marik. Bakura pulled out, and laid beside of Marik.

**LEMON STOPS NOW.**

Once they had caught their breaths, Marik rolled over until he was laying on Bakura's chest. Bakura wrapped his arms around him, and placed a kiss on Marik's head. "Oh Kura."

"Yeah?" Bakura smiled at the new nickname

"I forgot to thank you for getting those girls to stay away from me."

Bakura gave a throaty chuckle, "Like I said, you are mine, and nobody messes with what I own."

"Oh", a surprised face came to Marik, "Goodnight Kura."

"Goodnight Marik." Bakura and Marik cuddled closer as they embraced each other through the night.

* * *

Me: "Ahhh. They finally are together."

Bakura: "I was way to sweet. It was bloody disgusting."

Me: "Yay! Bakura your back!"

Marik: "Damn, I was really enjoying are time alone Quinn. Go away for a little while, _Kura."_

Bakura: "What did you do to her Marik! Don't call me that name!"

Me: "Be nice you two. Well I'm going to leave now. I need to make sure they don't fight and break the house. Please rate and review! Stay tuned for the next chapter!"


	7. Chapter 7

Me: "I'm so sorry for the wait! I had some issues at home, and had no free time, but I will try to get back on schedule."

Marik: "Yea you guys should of seen her, she was like covered in guilt for making people wait."

Bakura: "Quinn if you feel so guilty, why don't you just write the bloody chapter then?"

Me: "Of course! Please enjoy the chapter."

* * *

Marik was folding shirts up at his job. He was going through the usual pattern, but every once in a while he would move the wrong way and his lower back would send up a jolt of pain up his back.

It had only been the day after yesterday since his relationship with Bakura had reached a new milestone, and he was still feeling the effects in his lower back.

Yesterday was a very interesting day for Marik. Marik had awoke with his head on Bakura's chest, and with Bakura's arms wrapped around him warmly. Marik had smile to himself, loving the warm feelings going through him. He knew it was time to wake up by the amount of sunlight seeping through the windows, and into the bedroom. He slowly wiggled his way out of Bakura's embrace, trying not to disturb the sleeping albino man.

Once he was out of the embrace he slowly started to rise from the bed, and that's when the pain had shot up his back, sending him crumbling to back on to the bed, with a thump. The thump of the bed had caused Bakura to slowly awaken from his sleep. He looked over towards were Marik was sitting on the edge of the bed, letting out groan of pain.

"Marik are you alright?"

"Damn it Bakura! My back feels like somebody is stabbing it with a white hot knife!"

Bakura released a short laugh, "Yea, that happens the first time, but after a few more times, theirs barely any pain anymore."

Marik turned around to face Bakura, wincing at the pain it brought. "Shut your mouth Bakura." Marik crawled back into the bed and laid down in a position that caused the least amount of pain. "I'm not moving from this spot today, and _you _are going to take care of me."

Bakura looked at Marik with obvious shock in his face. He didn't think Marik would demand him to serve him today, plus Marik planed to stay in bed all day, something Bakura believed that Marik was capable of doing. He looked closely into Marik's eyes and saw determination clearly stained into them, he let out a defeated sigh.. He knew that he would only loose the argument.

"Very well Marik. Just don't be a drama queen and you have a deal."

"I am not a drama queen!"

That day Bakura had kept his word, doing whatever Marik had asked of him. Marik was trying his best not to ask to much of him, but that was hard considering he was refusing to move. Their day was spent like that, staying in the bedroom having random chit-chat and Bakura serving Marik. That night they had slept soundly together. In the morning, Marik tried his best to not show any pain in front of Bakura, knowing that Bakura would make him stay home.

Now Marik was at work, giving flinches of pain every so often. This was not unnoticed by his manger. "Hey Ishtar."

Marik turned around to see his boss walking over towards him, concern clearly displayed on his face. "Yea Konji."

Konji stopped, standing in front of Marik. He started to examine Marik, "Ishtar do you feel ok?"

Marik let out a sigh knowing exactly what his manger was getting at. It was obvious that he had noticed Marik's flinches of pain. "Yea I'm fine, I just hurt my back the other day, and the pain still hasn't fully gone away."

"Ishtar why don't you take the rest of the day off if you are feeling unwell."

"No, It's just another few hours. I'll be fine."

Konji let out a small sigh. "Marik go home. Just take part of a sick day. You are one of my hardest worker, taking half of the day off is not going to change that. Go home, that way you will be able to work fully tomorrow ok?"

Marik gave him a small smile. "Very well, see you tomorrow." Marik then slowly walked out of the store the sun shining against his tan skin. He looked up at the mid-day sky, the white clouds could be seen being replaced by the gray storm clouds rolling in. Marik let a heavy sigh. He knew that a storm was starting to come his way.

He started to walk quickly home, trying to avoid the rain, but his attempt was in vain. Halfway to his apartment the rain started to sprinkle to the ground. Not even a few minutes after it started to become a complete downpour. Marik not wanting to be completely soak, ran into the park and hid under a grand tree.

He looked around the park, and then up at the tree he was standing under. He then realized that this tree was the same one that he had first found Bakura under, he couldn't help the sad smile that came to his face. He both loved and hated this place. This was the place that he had first found his now lover, but it was also the place that he had seen the albino beaten to bloody hell.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we?"

Marik turned to where he heard the somewhat familiar voice. Under the tree with him was the man that he had ran into the day before yesterday. His purple, blue eyes were scanning Marik over, making him squirm slightly away. "You trying to wait out the rain as well?" Marik said.

"Yes." He gave a smirk, "You ran off so fast yesterday I didn't have time to introduce myself. My name is Mariku." He held out his hand to shake.

"Marik." Marik reached out his hands and shook Mariku's, noticing that their skin colors were exactly the same.

"Marik." Mariku repeated, "What a cute name for such a cute man."

Marik felt his face give a visible blush. "Um thanks." Marik decided that he was brush off the last comment as nothing.

Marik and Mariku stood there waiting for the rain the rain to stop. Neither of them talked to each other. Marik was unsure of what to say and Mariku was simply to busy getting sidelong glances at the other. Marik could feel the stares he was getting, and he was starting to get more and more uneasy with each pasting second. He couldn't help but feel like the other was checking him out.

Marik moved slightly to lean against the tree trunk, when he felt another rush of pain shoot up his back. Mariku noticed the sudden gasp of pain escape from Marik's lips, and he turned towards him to see him rubbing his lower back. Mariku gave a knowing smirk, "What's wrong with your back?"

Marik looked over to Mariku, and gave him a reassuring smile, "Yeah I'm fine, just a slight pain in my lower back."

Mariku let out a mocking laugh, "Just tell your boyfriend that you are more fragile than he thought."

Marik felt an embarrassed and angered blush creep up into his face. "What are you talking about I'm not fragile! Stop your laughing!"

Mariku tried his best to control his laughter, but couldn't stop the smirk on his lips. "So you admit that your boyfriend did this to you?"

"What! I-I never said a-anything about a b-boyfriend." Marik answered becoming flustered.

"Oh, so you don't have a boyfriend then?"

"W-Wait, I never said t-that either… Y-Yes I do have a b-boyfriend." Marik felt his face go crimson.

"Mmmm, so sad. I can't believe your boyfriend treats you so roughly in bed." Mariku was smiling evilly.

Marik felt his insides starting to churn in anger, he didn't want anybody saying things about Bakura when they didn't even know him. "He wasn't being rough!"

"Really? It looks like your back is killing you. So if he is not being rough in bed, does that mean he is just abusive?" Mariku gave a silent chuckle, loving the way that Marik was reacting.

Marik was ready to smash the others face in, because of the accuses he was making. "Shut your Effin mouth! Bakura would never hit me! I'm leaving!" Marik started to walk away deciding he rather get wet then stand their with Mariku one more second.

He was almost out from under the tree when he felt a hand grab his arm in a harsh way, making him release a yelp of pain. Marik turned around to face the owner of the hand on his arm. Mariku gave him a deadly glare, causing him to flinch away. "Would you boyfriends last name happen to Takishima?" Mariku hissed.

Marik let out a frighten yes, before he saw a fist heading towards his head and blackness consume his vision.

* * *

Bakura sat at the dining room table, as he watched the front door and the clock. Bakura was starting to get anxious. It was getting late and Marik hadn't come home yet. Bakura couldn't wait any longer so he grabbed the home phone and called Marik's cell. It ringed a few times before he heard somebody answer. "Marik where in the bloody hell are you?"

"Binky-boy, its has been a while." Bakura nearly dropped the phone at the familiar nickname and voice. Until the thought that he had called Marik's cell, and He was answering.

"Mariku! Where is Marik!?" Bakura was gripping the phone, his knuckles turning a haunted white.

A slight chuckle escaped Mariku. "I'm upset with you Bakura. You never told me that you had such a cute boyfriend."

Bakura felt his anger rise quickly, "Mariku if you lay one finger on Marik I will rip your bloody throat out!"

"Calm now Bakura, Marik is perfectly alright."

"Mariku tell me where he is right now!?"

"Very well, come to the place where missing family is remembered and found."

"What are you talking about!?"

"Good bye."

Bakura threw the phone on the ground at the dead tone. He repeated the phrase in his head, 'The place where missing family is remembered and found.' "Where could that be?" Bakura knew that he would not be able to figure it out on his own, so burying his pride, he picked up the phone and made two more calls.

* * *

Me "Marik has gotten kidnapped!"

Bakura: "That's good news for me."

Marik: "I was kidnapped in the story not here dummy. Quinn I have a question. Why did Bakura make two phone calls?"

Me: *Hits Marik on the back of his head* "Shut your mouth Marik, before I tape it shut."

Bakura: "That's my girl."

Me: *Blush* "Thanks Bakura."

Marik: "Ugh disgusting. Please rate and review. Stay tuned for the next chapter!"


	8. Chapter 8

Me: "Again I'm so sorry for the late update, my updates will becoming more slowly, and I'm so sorry for that."

Bakura: "Quinn, just update whenever you can, and be quiet."

Me: "I'm sorry Bakura, I'll do as you say" *Sobs*

Marik: "Bakura leave Quinn alone! Everybody else enjoy the story!"

* * *

Bakura hung up the phone, he had just finished calling Isis. He had not told her anything except that she need to come over in the morning, and that it was about Marik. She then started telling him what would happen to him if he hurt Marik. Bakura stayed quiet the whole time, trying to keep himself from going off on her. He didn't want to call her, but he knew that he didn't really have a choice.

Bakura was standing in his apartment, holding the phone in his hand. He knew that there was somebody else that he could call, and he needed all the help he could get and that he would be able to help greatly. The question was if he would even help.

Bakura took a deep breath, dialed the number that he knew by heart, and waited for an answer. His heart was racing faster with each ring of the phone. He felt his stomach drop when he heard the sweet, but tired voice. "Hello?"

"Hello, Ryou?"

Bakura heard rustling on the other end of the phone. "Bakura?" All tiredness leaving his voice, replaced with complete shock.

"Yeah Ryou. Long time no hear."

"Bakura, Why are you calling me, and in the middle of the night?"

Bakura let out a sigh, he knew this was not going to be easy. "Ryou I need your help."

"I'm not giving you bail money Bakura."

Bakura felt his heart tighten. He loved his twin, but he didn't like that he only thought that Bakura had call just so he could bail him out of jail. "Ryou, I'm not in jail. I don't need money. I do need help, but more in your problem solving skills."

"Problem solving skills?"

"Ryou something bad happened, and I need to set it right, but I need you to help my solve this weird riddle I got."

"Bakura, what happened?" concern laced his voice.

"Ryou, its along story."

"Fine, then give me your address, and you can give me the whole story."

"Your not going to take no as an answer are you?"

Ryou gave a slight chuckle, "No I won't, so just give me the address and I will come right over."

Bakura gave his twin the address to his apartment, and then hung up the phone. He thought the conversation went way better than he expected. Ryou told him that he would be over in about an hour. Bakura sat down on the couch, unsure of what to do with himself. He was very anxious, not only about seeing his twin after such a long time, but about finding Marik.

Bakura couldn't sit still, it was the middle of the night, so it would be bad to take a short walk at this time. Bakura decided that he would just clean the apartment. Bakura cleaned the entire apartment. While he was cleaning he was able to keep his thoughts away from his anxiety. He was doing the dishes when their was a knock at the door.

He turned off the water, then went to open the door. Ryou stood at the door, with a slightly tried face. He was slightly shorted that Bakura, with deep brown eyes, his white hair was more tamed, he had pale skin, and he was wearing a sweater vest, with blue jeans.

"Bakura."

"Ryou, why don't you step inside." Ryou walked inside and looked around the apartment, wrinkling his nose from the heavy stench of household cleaners. Bakura noticed this a gave a slight chuckle.

"I couldn't sit still, so I pretty much clean the whole apartment. Why don't you sit down, so I can explain the situation?"

Ryou walked over towards the couch in the living room, and sat down. Bakura followed suit, and sat facing Ryou. He let out a long sigh, "This apartment is not mine, it belongs to my boyfriend Marik Ishtar."

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Where is he?"

Bakura dropped his gaze. "You know that my past was not good. I did a lot of bad things, and work with worst people. Out of all the people I worked with the worst was Mariku. Some of the things he did I never want to repeat in my life. He has no heart, he drives on causing extreme pain to others. One day I told him that I no longer would do what he said. He laughed in my face saying that I would regret my choice. He started to beat me into a pulp, and cutting me open. I wasn't able to fight back, so I ran. I ran to the park, where Marik found me, took me here, and treated my wounds. Eventually he asked me to live here, when he discovered that I was homeless. We have been together for a couple of months now, everyday, besides Sunday, he would go to work and when he returned late evening I would have dinner ready or close to it. Well he was greatly late tonight, so I was getting anxious so I called his cell. When I called him Mariku answer the phone. I asked him where Marik was and he told me this riddle, and this is what I need your help with. The riddle is this, come to the place where missing family is remembered and found. Do you think you can figure this out?"

Bakura lifted his gaze back to Ryou, to see him staring at him with wide eyes. "Bakura you sure have changed a lot. I'm really surprised. The riddle seems a little weird but just give me some time and I should be able to figure it out." Ryou reached over and placed his hand on Bakura's shoulder. "I'm proud of you for trying to get out of that life style you were holding."

Bakura gave him a slight nod, not really sure of what to else to say in the situation. He figured that Ryou would say something along those lines about his past life. That was the reason that he had left Bakura in the first place. He had told Bakura that , that he could no longer sit and watch Bakura destroy his life, so one night he packed all of his items and left.

He noticed that Ryou was now deep in thought. Bakura figured that he was thinking about the riddle. Bakura, still not able to sit still, got up and went over to the kitchen and continue to do the dishes. He nearly dropped the plate he was washing, when Ryou jumped off the couch and yelled. "I know the answer to the riddle!"

* * *

Isis was walking towards her little brothers apartment. Bakura hadn't really told her much just that she need to come over, and the reason was because of Marik. She walked up to the door and gave it a slight knock. She waited for a second and the door open to show a man, that had the same characteristics as Bakura, but they were softer, more kind.

"Hello, you must be Isis." He reached out his hand towards her, and gave her a friendly smile.

Isis returned both the smile and the hand shake. "Yes I am. Who are you, and were is Bakura?"

Ryou moved away from the door and indicated for her to come inside, she came in to see Bakura passed out on the couch. "He finally fell a sleep about a few hours ago, he is quiet worried. Also my name is Ryou Takishima, I am Bakura's twin brother."

Isis turned towards Ryou with wide eyes. "Why is he so worried?"

Ryou gave a slight sigh before he explain the whole situation to Isis. Isis took in each word that Ryou was saying. She was getting more and more angered by the second. Once Ryou had finished explaining everything to her, she knew one thing. Whatever happened to Marik was Bakura's fault.

She walked over towards the sleeping Bakura and gave him a cluck on the head, causing him to awaken with a shout. "What the hell?" He looked over at her then at Ryou. He knew that she knew about Marik.

Isis felt herself loosing her temper, something she hasn't done in a long time. "You let Marik get kidnapped, and he probably is in a lot of pain. How could you have let this happened? Do you even care about what is happening to him right now? Why didn't you warn him about your past, and that he could be in danger? You stupid thief!"

Bakura stood and gave a freighting glare towards Isis. "I do care about what is happening to him. It is ripping me apart. I didn't warn him because I didn't want to loose him. So why don't you shut your bloody mouth, so we can actually figure out a way to get him away from Mariku, and to safety." Bakura spoke in a cold, smooth voice, making both Ryou and Isis have a shiver run up their spine.

Isis looked at Bakura, as she slowly started to regain herself. She knew that Bakura had a point. They need to find out how to get Marik home. There was still a question she knew that it needed to be asked. Where is Marik?

Isis turned towards Ryou, figuring she would be able to talk to him more easily. "Ryou, Do you two have any idea where Marik is being hidden?"

Ryou gave a sweet smile. "Yes we actually do. You see before the end of the phone call between my brother and Mariku, Mariku gave a clue as to where Marik was. The riddle was come to the place where missing family is remembered and found. Which I figured out what it was."

Isis raised an eyebrow. "What was the answer then?"

"The place where missing family is remembered and found is the graveyard."

Bakura walked over towards the door and grabbed his black trench coat. "We need to head to the graveyard. Scan the area and see if we can find the place where Marik is being held. That way we can come up with a plan to retrieve Marik without being spotted. I don't think engaging Mariku would be the wises idea. You two will need to listen to what I have to say. I am the only one that know Mariku and I know how to steal things." Bakura gave Ryou and Isis an forced smile as he began to walked out the door.

Isis looked towards Ryou. "Something tells me that today is going to be tragic."

Ryou gave Isis a forced smile. "All we can do is hope."

Together they walked out the door and began to follow Bakura towards the only graveyard in town, where they would find their lost Marik.

* * *

Me: "I'm sorry but my internet was down so I couldn't even upload the story when I was done."

Marik: "Don't worry Quinn they are just happy to read the next chapter."

Me: "Thanks Marik, at least you are kinder than some thieves I know."

Bakura: "Ah bloody hell. Quinn I told you I was sorry."

Me: "I don't want to here it, you are so mean!" *Fighting starts in the distance*

Marik: "Wow they never fight, this is not good. Well for Bakura. Please rate and review and stay tuned for the next chapter!"


	9. Chapter 9

Marik: "Well I don't usually start talking but Bakura and Quinn are still arguing."

Me: "Bakura why don't you go fall down an endless trench!"

Bakura: "Only if you fall out of a bloody plane!"

Mariku: "What is going on here?"

Me: "What are you doing here!?"

Bakura: "Who gives a damn!? Get the hell out!"

Mariku: "Naw I'm going to move in with you three. Anyways, Enjoy the story or I will send you to the Shadow-realm!"

Marik, Bakura, Me: "…"

* * *

Marik awoke with a sharp pain coming from his forehead. He groan as he slowly pried open his eyes. He looked around the room and saw that he was in a room made of gray bricks. There was a small brown wooden door on the wall to his left, with a small brass door knob. In front of him was a square window that was three feet by three feet. There was a slight sunshine flowing through the window and into the dusty eleven feet square room. When Marik looked over to the wall on his right, he felt his insides drop. On this wall was a multitude of knives, chains and other devices that did not look to friendly. All of these items were clean and slightly glistening in the sunlight that was hitting them.

Marik immediately tried to raise himself up and head toward the wooden door, but he found that when he tried to move his legs, he felt a pain to his arms as they were being stretched further above his head. He let his leg stop their movement, and as they moved back into the old place, he felt the stretching of his arms stop, but the pain still lingered. He didn't know why he didn't notice it until now, but he now saw that he was laying on a black piece of wood. He felt that the end the table was on was elevated upwards, while his feet were still close to the ground. He felt a chain wrapped around his ankles and wrists, and he figured that they were chained together under the piece of wood. He felt holes near his hand, and could hear the chain hit the inside of the hole as he softly moved the chain.

Marik cursed under his breath. Of course he would be tied up, but he hadn't expected it to be so complex and made of such a strong material. Marik tried to struggle to get free, but he only caused himself more pain, so he quickly gave up his struggle. As Marik laid on the piece of wood groaning from the pain he had caused himself. He tried to look at the chains that were wrapped around his wrists and ankles, but the angle was difficult to accomplish. He stopped this unsuccessful movement of his head when he heard this loud chuckle. He turned towards the sound to see the kidnapper, Mariku.

Mariku walked over towards his prisoner with a wicked smile on his face. He stopped when he was at Marik's side. He raised his hand and placed it on top of Marik's cheek, causing a Marik to try and move his head away, but gives up once he realize that it is no use. Marik releases a low growl at the touch. "Well look who finally came around."

"What do you want with me?" Marik's voice was a fierce as he could make it, with his eyes giving a freighting glare, but Mariku didn't seem to notice.

"I see we want to get straight to the point then, but what would be the fun in that, and I do plan to have lots of with you."

Mariku walked over towards the wall with the many weapons on it. He looked the wall up and down and was tapping a finger against his chin. His mouth slowly turned upwards into a crud smile. He reached out and grabbed a long, bladed knife. He skimmed his fingers against the edge of the blade; a small trail of blood ran down his fingers as he turned back towards Marik. "Why don't we start with the basics?"

Mariku came to stand next to Marik and slowly slipped the knife across his shirt, cutting it open. Marik's brain was working a mile a minute. He needed to find a way to escape these chains, but nothing came to his mind short of cutting his limbs off. Marik gasped out loud as the knife made the first contact with his skin, slicing his skin open on his chest.

As the time continued Marik started to loose consciences, he had no idea at what time his screams had finally stopped along with the knife. He felt all the blood running down his body from the many cuts Mariku had caused him. Some of these slashes were deep, while others were shallow, some of the cuts were long, while others are short, and many others types were spread a crossed his body. Mariku had sliced his whole upper body and Marik's eyes lids started to fall shut, but not before he heard the malicious filled voice of Mariku.

"You will feel the pain that Bakura should have felt four months ago. If I can not have him, then I shall have the one he holds dear." Then Marik's mind went black.

* * *

Bakura, Ryou, and Isis had all arrived at the graveyard. It was now mid-day, and not a cloud in the sky. Bakura turned to the other two and spoke in completely serious voice. "You need to stay near me, and keep your ears and eyes open. If Mariku sees or hears us then it is all over."

Bakura started to walk into the graveyard with out waiting for a response. The graveyard was big and empty. Not a single living soul could be heard. The graveyard was outside of town and blended into a forest. The deeper you went into the cemetery the more forest seem to consume you.

Bakura was slowly walking deeper and deeper until he heard a heart clenching scream. He froze in his step and turned his head towards were he had heard the scream came from. The screams were full of pain and confusion. Bakura broke into a sprint going in the direction of the screams. Ryou and Isis were close behind him.

Bakura came up to what look like a little stone hut. He knew that the screams were coming from there, but what hurt him was that he knew that the screams were coming from his Marik. He wanted to rush inside the stone hut and take Marik away, but he knew he would just end up getting them all killed. So instead he decided to examine the outside of the hut looking for the way to get inside for when it was safe. He only spotted two different ways, the window and door. Bakura could pick the lock with ease, but it was risky.

As he was investigative the outside Ryou and Isis was standing their silently feeling their hearts tear apart by the screams. Bakura was finished planning as he walked away from the screams. As they exited the cemetery Bakura looked over towards the others. "I know Mariku, he will leave Marik when night arrives, that when we will come here and get Marik, lets head back to my apartment before we discuss any more."

They nodded their head as the head down the street the screams never leaving their ears.

* * *

Marik was racing down a never ending hallway. He didn't know why he was running but he just knew that he had to. He turned his head to the side, but he saw nothing behind him. He slowly started to slow down, ignoring the screaming in his head telling him that he need to keep running. He looked around the corridor, looking for anything that could harm him, but the hallway was bare.

He slowly started to walk down the opposite way he was originally sprinting down. The corridor was damp and had a musty smell to it. There seem to be a green glow that made the passage seems dead. The random shadows that were dancing around on the wall appeared to reach out towards Marik, as if they were trying to grab him.

_"What are you doing?! Turn around, walk the other way!" _his psyche screamed at him.

"Why, nothing is here. Why should I run from nothing?" Marik asked innocently.

_"It's not nothing! Trust me!" _

"Why should I trust you? You won't even tell me why I have to run. I want to see for myself." With that thought Marik closed of his mind, and continue to walk down the hallway.

He had no idea how long he had been walking when he saw a bright luminosity coming from the end of the corridor. He saw the light as an escape as he started to sprint towards it. He raced into the glow without a second thought. As he crossed into it, his eyes squinted trying to adjust them. When he finally adjusted he looked around.

He saw large bare, bricked room. There was nothing hanging on the red walls, at least that what he thought. As he walked into the room he felt something drip onto his head. He looked upwards and that when all he heard was his screams.

Nail to the wall above them was his parents. Their bodies sliced open, their eyes gouge out, intestines hanging out of their stomachs, and limbs barely connected to the rest of their bodies.

Marik fell to the ground and started to scream cries of disbelieve. _"I'm sorry." _he heard his psyche say. Marik was so engulfed in his despair that he did not hear the footsteps behind him.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Marik jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. He quickly leaped to his feet and turn to face the stranger.

"Who are you?!" Marik screamed.

The stranger quickly walked over towards Marik and ran a finger down Marik's face. "You well find out. Next time I come for you."

Marik awoke with the sounds of his screams. He felt that he was violently shacking. He had had that dream again. The dream that reminded him of the time that his parents were brutally murder. Marik started to cry, quietly calling Bakura's name out of habit.

Marik cried the name waiting for Bakura to come and sooth Marik back to sleep like he usually did. It wasn't till about a few minutes later that he realized were he was, tied down and hurt all over. With this thought his cries started to sound even more desperate as realized the thought that had always haunted him. He was alone.

* * *

Me: *Chasing Mariku around the house* "Damn you! This all you fault!"

Mariku: "Damn I said I was sorry, I even fixed it for you! Leave me alone!

Bakura: "What the hell is going on here!?"

Marik: "Quinn found out that it was Mariku fault that here electricity was off, so she couldn't even type the story."

Me: "I'm going to rip your throat out; you made me so behind on my stories!" *Stops chasing Mariku to stand in front of Bakura. Grabs Bakura by the back of head and smash our lips together. Pulls away and is now hold Bakura's favorite knife.* "Thanks, this knife is perfect."

Marik, Mariku, Bakura: "…"

Me: "What? I knew you wouldn't just give me the knife." *Face turns deadly* "Mariku lets play game." *Starts chasing Mariku again.*

Bakura: "…"

Marik: "…What the hell was that? Umm yeah please rate and review, stay tuned for the next chapter… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"


	10. Chapter 10

Me: "Hey, thanks for coming to read chapter 10! Another milestone! Right guys?"

Marik: "What was that, it just makes any sense!? It's impossible! Why would she do that and with Bakura!?"

Mariku: "Damn that knife was sharp!"

Bakura: "…That was nice…"

Marik: "What!? No! You are supposed to yell at her for tricking you like that!"

Me: *Sigh* "I'm sorry Bakura that I tricked you."

Bakura: "Nah, It was too nice for me to care. But if you really want to make it up to me Quinn I would love another one."

Marik, Mariku: "…"

Me: "Sure!" *Starts kissing Bakura*

Marik: "No no, this is wrong. … Please enjoy the chapter while I figure things out…WHAT THE HELL! YOU TWO STOP IT NOW!"

* * *

Bakura walked silently through the graveyard, with the mouse loud sounds that Isis and Ryou were making. Bakura was walking around the gravestones, which were ramshackle. The night was softly brightened by the half full moon. The animals seem to be far away, hiding from the event that was soon to come.

Bakura crept to near the stone hut, pressing his ear up to the wall that was near the window, and what he heard shred his heart into scraps. He heard Marik's frantic crying, desperately murmuring Bakura's name. Bakura tried his best to hear past the sobbing of his beloved, to see if his rival was also in the hut. After a few minutes he was able to determine that Marik was the only one in the hut.

Bakura turned towards his partners, and gave them the sigh to follow him. He advanced towards the door and pulled out his lock pick, and started to work, making sure that Isis and Ryou were keeping watch. After a few minutes, he heard the click as the door unlock. He stood and slowly opens the door, making the scraps of his heart slowly start to burn.

There, laying on a long piece of wood was his Marik. His arms and legs stretched away from Marik's core. Tears were streaming down his eyes, mixing with the dry blood smeared across his bare, sliced chest.

Bakura heard Isis let out a surprised gasp and Ryou let out a small whimper. Bakura walked over towards Marik and placed a gentle hand on Marik's face. Marik let out a yelp of terror, and tried to shrink away. Bakura gave a loving whisper, "Marik, Marik, Its me, Bakura. I'm here. I came for you."

Marik turned his head a d looked at Bakura with wide, tear filled eyes. "Bakura?"

Bakura gave a weak smile, "Yeah, Marik."

Marik felt his tears fill up, and spill over as he started to cry harder than ever before. "B-Bakura you came b-back for me. Please h-help me, I n-need help."

Bakura gently stroked Marik's face. "Of course I came for you. Just give me a second and I will get you out of these chains." Bakura moved his hand away from Marik's face and took the lock pick into his hands and started to work on Marik's chains. Once he had undone them, he felt Marik slump into his arms and cried into Bakura's chest. Bakura wrapped his arms around Marik and started to pull Marik up into a standing position, letting him lean his weight on him.

They started to head towards the door, when a wicked laugh tore through the air, freezing them in their steps. "Looked what the cat dragged in."

Bakura felt his body go cold, at the familiar voice. He silently cursed himself for not moving fast enough. He knew there was no way to escape Mariku without some type of fight happening. He felt Marik tense up, and move closer to his chest. Bakura started to shift Marik, so that Marik was behind him.

Bakura let out a low, threatening growl. "Get out of the way Mariku."

"Bakura, what do you think you are doing with my play toy." Mariku step forward, till he was a breath away from Bakura. He had wicked smirk plastered on his face.

"Marik is not your play toy! You sick bastard!" Bakura snarled.

"Flattery will get you no where Bakura."

Bakura and Mariku stood there simply glaring at each other. Marik looked around the room to see Ryou and Isis staring with wide eyes at the scene in front of them. Ryou was shaking violently, while Isis had her hands on Ryou's shoulders, trying to clam him. Marik noticed that the white haired boy looked closely similar to Bakura. Marik knew that Bakura had a brother, and he could only guess that he was it.

When Marik looked over towards Mariku, and felt a strange shock of recognition. Marik though he had seen him some place else, a place he had kept hidden inside himself but he couldn't lift the covers to see the memory.

He was so absorbed by his thought that he cried out in surprise when he felt two hands wrap around his waist and pull them towards there self. Marik turned his head to see that the hands belonged to his older sister Isis. His thoughts were once again disturbed, when he heard a hard thunk. He looked over towards the sound, to see Bakura on top of Mariku, driving his hands into Mariku's face.

Bakura only had the upper hand for a short time until Mariku regained himself and threw a hard punch right into Bakura's left cheek. Bakura fell to the ground, Mariku was now on-top of Bakura. Mariku went crazy throwing wild yet controlled punches. Bakura was able to through the fight into his favor for only a short while.

During the fight Marik felt his sister take his hand and as she pulled him towards the door way. Marik realized that they were trying to leave, and to let Bakura fight thew battle on his own. Marik couldn't believe them. They were just going to leave and let Bakura handled the psychopath on his own. Marik wanted to be here to the end so he grounded himself, not letting himself be dragged by his sister.

Isis turned towards her brother when she realized that he wasn't moving, she saw a determined look covering his face. "Marik, we need to leave." Isis whisper to her brother.

Marik was about to answer his brother, put a different voice beat him to it. "You three aren't trying to leave, are you?"

They turned their heads to see Bakura had lost the fight. Mariku was straddling Bakura, while holding a knife to his throat. Mariku had a heinous smirked across his face. Bakura was laying under him, eyes still full of determination. Mariku turned his head towards Bakura. "You should have never left. You should have never been with that boy. Before you die, look at the wounds that cover his body, and know that you did this to him. Know that you have ruined his life, and that I will let him live only so he can be reminded of the pain you have brought him." Mariku turned Bakura's face, towards the direction of Marik. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Marik froze at the phrase. He knew he had heard it before, in the same voice. He felt the covers that were hiding his memories raise. He saw it all again the nightmare flashing before his eyes, but instead of a figure dressed in shadows, he saw a boy only a little older than himself, with spiked blond hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes with a violet tent. Marik felt himself fall to his knees, at the sudden realization. Mariku had killed his parents and now he was going to kill Bakura! Marik wouldn't let that happened.

"Looks like the toy as finally given up. Bakura look you have broken the boy." Mariku let out a booming, heart shattering laugh, causing all but Marik to flinch.

Marik was deaf to the noise around him. He knew what needed to be done. Marik reached his hand towards to weapon filled wall and pulled down a sharp knife. Nobody saw him as he stood with the knife. He had became a forgotten thought in their minds as they saw watched Marik laugh at his victory. Marik did not hear the laugh, as he quickly took the few steps towards Mariku, and plunged the knife deep into his back.

Mariku let out a stomach turning scream. As he fell off of Bakura and onto the ground. Marik was hovering over him, ignoring the stares he was getting. He pulled out the knife and sinking it once again into Mariku's back. He leaned down to Mariku, his hand still resting on the knife. "You were the one that killed them. You killed my parents, I remember now. It was your face that I saw when my parents were hanging from the ceiling." Marik saw Mariku's eyes widen at the memory of one of his first kills. He remember that he had left a young boy live that day, but he would never had thought this was the boy.

"You took my parent from me, and now you are trying to take my love from me." Marik twisted the knife, earning another scream. "You will not take him from me. You will not make me be alone once again. Today your live ends." Marik pulled out the knife, and plunged into into Mariku's head. He watched as the lights in his eyes slowly faded to darkness, as the soul left the body.

Marik slowly stood straight up, and glanced at the shocked face of the others. He saw Bakura slowly stand up and walked over towards Marik. "Marik..." Bakura stopped, he didn't know what to say. Bakura had killed Mariku. He had taken a life. Marik looked away from Bakura, and looked in the direction of Mariku's corpse.

"We need to call somebody about this." Bakura nodded his head, and went over to Marik.

"Lets get you to a hospital first."

* * *

Mariku: "What the hell! Why did I die!?"

Me: "I had to kill you off, it was the only way to keep you from killing more people."

Bakura: "If you don't like it get the hell out. We didn't want you hear in the first place, right Quinn?"

Me: "Right."

Marik: "You two shut you mouths. Me and Mariku had to practically get a crowbar to get you two to separate. We have a right to complain."

Bakura: "No you don't have a right. You two are living in our bloody house, so you two will just have to deal with it!"

Marik: "I am so tired of you Bakura." *Jumps on Bakura and starts a fight*

Me: "Umm... Yeah please rate and review, and stay tuned for the next chapter. Yep I'm not getting involved in this fight."


	11. Chapter 11

Me: "I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to upload any stories. My power has been turned off for over a month, and the only time I can use the computers at school is for work. My apologies to everybody!"

Bakura: "Quinn relax, and start writing the story."

Marik: "You… I will get you next time Bakura!"

Me: "If you two start again I'm going to throw you both on the streets! You broke almost all of the furniture!" *Arguing in the background.*

Mariku: "Since they are all acting like idiots, I'll take it from here. Please enjoy the chapter or I will send you to the shadow realm!"

* * *

Marik laid in the hospital bed, looking up at the bright lights coming from the ceiling. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. It was over? It had all just ended with a simple plunge of the knife?

Marik was drained both mentally and physically from the experience. The wounds on his chest were going to scar, a constant reminder of the day.

Marik had been the hospital bed for about week now. Ryou, who he found to be Bakura's twin, was very caring, and helped him more than the nurses did. Isis had refused to leave Marik's side, and would only leave after Marik having to call the nurses on her. Bakura looked the worst, he had a few cuts and bruises from his fight with Mariku, but he had been stitched up and sent on his way. He had only came to see Marik once, he didn't say a word the whole time, and when it was time for him to go, he gave Marik sorrow filled look before exiting the door.

Marik wanted to talk to Bakura, but Ryou had told him that Bakura was refusing to leave the house. Marik could only guess what Bakura was doing, he knew that Bakura felt guilty about bringing Marik into this whole mess, but Marik was not mad at Bakura. Marik knew that it was not Bakura's fault and that he needed to see that.

The cops had come to talk to Marik after the doctor had said he was stable enough. Marik had explained all that he knew, and the cops didn't even need to hear it twice. The police had been trying to find Mariku for close to twenty years, and they only asked Marik what had happened so it could go an official record.

Marik knew one thing though. He needed to speak with Bakura.

* * *

Marik sat in the backseat, with Ryou and Isis in the front. They were driving him home from the hospital. Marik was relived this meant that he could finally talk to Bakura.

They arrived in front of his apartment, Isis turned to him. "Marik are you sure that you don't want me and Ryou to come up with you?"

Marik smiled at his sister for her concern, "I will be fine, and I really need to talk with Bakura."

Ryou let out a shaky breath, "Marik he hasn't been well, I went to see him yesterday and the apartment was a mess, his eyes look distant, and he just sat their motionless as a rock, refusing to speak to me."

Marik nodded his head, and slowly removed himself from the car. "Ryou that's probably why I should talk to him alone. I'm worried about him, and I think theirs is a lot of things we need to work out."

"You're not going to break up with him are you?" Ryou asked teary eyed.

Marik heard his sister let out a humph. He knew that his sister did not approve of the relationship one bit, but he didn't care he loved the troubled man, and he was going to keep him. "Don't worry Ryou, I love Bakura, I have no intentions of leaving him."

With that Marik turned around a walked towards the apartment in which he lived. As he got to the door he felt his heart thumping against his chest, begging to break through. He lifts his hand slowly and placed into on to the door knob, and with a flick of his wrist he had the door open.

He gasped at what he saw, the apartment was completely spotless! Everything had been clean and polished. Marik walked in and gaped at the home he was not expecting. He was stunned that he did not hear Bakura enter the room.

"Hello Marik."

Mark turned to the hallway opening to see Bakura. He wore a smile, but his eyes showed what he really felt, sadness. "Bakura!" Marik screamed as he glopped the white haired man. "I missed you so much! I wanted to see you the whole time I was in the hospital!"

Bakura laid under Marik, dumbfounded by the whole situation. "You wanted to see me?"

"Of course! You only came to see me that one time!"

Bakura ducked his head down. "I'm sorry. I dint think you would be too pleased with my presence."

Marik shook his head, and slowly lifted himself off of Bakura and sat next to him. Bakura raised himself into a sitting position. "Bakura I don't care about the whole Mariku thing. That wasn't your fault; he was a psychopath, nothing more. He used me to hurt you, that's the only thing that bothers me. The only person that I am mad at is Mariku for doing those terrible things to me, you, and my family. You did nothing I am just glad that you are safe."

Marik grabbed Bakura's hand a placed it upon his chest. "These scars do not show of the terrible things that happened to me. They show that I will do anything for you and at the end of it all, we will never be alone."

Marik felt Bakura pull him into an embrace, and kiss his head softly. He whispered, "Never alone, never alone."

* * *

Me: "IT'S OVER!"

Bakura, Marik, Mariku: "Finally!"

Me: "Oh shut up! I will be starting a new Death-shipping story next! (Hikari Ryou Bakura and Yami Marik, who I will be calling Melvin). The story's name is _A Lost Emotion__._ Yes it is Romance; it should be up soon, please enjoy! Thanks for all the support and staying with me even though the updates took a while. I thank and love you all!"


End file.
